Captivate research
Information here is used for reaching the unknowns of the Captivate mechanic in greater detail. This is just a research page and not an actual article. End-game Small and Large Crystal Captivation This section only applies to Large Crystals outside of normal battles in the 12 World battles because of how Charm Requirements scale up to the Charm Average in certain areas. Only the following places will have Crystals scale with the player's Charm: #Mugen Field #Battles vs imposters #7 World Redux #Mugen World Redux #Ultimate Absurdity Word Captivate Small and Large Crystals will have their Charm Requirements scale as the Charm Average increases. Players can take advantage of their lower percentage forms by reducing the Charm Requirement for the Crystal if they happen to be a good form, or give them not chance of Captivation when the Affinity of the Crystal is for a form with low Charm. Non-Realistic extreme example: The player has 1% Charm on all forms except for one, but it has 73% which makes the Charm Average only 10%. At 73% Charm, that form can Captivate any Large Crystal in one turn, even for the opposite form because the Crystal only has the Charm Requirement of 10%, and 73% Charm is approximately several thousand times stronger than what it needs. Frenzy The higher the Charm Average, the easier it is to them to get frenzied so it is assumed to be much easier to Captivate Crystals the "lower" the Charm Average. Crystals will get a tiny bit easier to frenzy for every 10% Charm Average increased. That is why it's easier to frenzy Large Crystals in the Mugen Field with a higher Charm Average (and activate Fever Time). Example: The Crystals in the above mentioned places will first get a Frenzy increase when the Charm Average reaches 11%, then at 21%, 31% etc, all the way up to 91%. It only gets about a 0.3x easier to frenzy from the maximum and minimum Charm Average. *1~10% Charm Average takes -293- Points to Frenzy a Mugen Field Large Crystal *91~100% Charm Average takes -180- Points to Frenzy a Mugen Field Large Crystal Frenzy basic causes Charm level has no effect on the output of frenzy, it just something that happens naturally when using the captivate command. The enemy's mood, moe affinity, Fetish Pose, random number generation, and what form being are factors that affect the amount of frenzy generation. Almost all bosses have the same amount of frenzy tolerance (they frenzy easier than enemy in the game) and will get frenzied in about 1 to 3 turns. Power and type requirements to increase Charm % Charm levels for moe affinities will increase when "all" requirements are met. Attempting to collect high amounts of the most powerful Shampuru for each type would be the best way to increase Charm level. If one Shampuru type needed for a certain form is lacking, then it's charm level will not increase no matter how much high tiers of the other types are collected. Ditz and Terse forms can be troublesome because they require "Special" types which can only be found from Story bosses, Rest Stop bosses, Slumbering Beasts, rare enemies, and as rewards for conquering worlds. A tip for getting Special Shampuru early in the game would be to frenzy Story bosses/ Slumbering Beasts/ Rest Stop bosses, and conquer worlds. The charts below is just an approximation may not be 100% accurate. Tables on the left side are forms which require 3 types to balance while the ones on the right only requires 2 of them. To see how much Power from a Shampuru is earned, check it the Shampuru collection on the main menu and click on the individual Shampuru. The game does not add the total Power of each Shampuru types, so the player must manually calculate that. Category:Guides